Episode 10
Episode 10 "We're Classmates!" "Kurasumeito desu!" (クラスメイトです ! ) is the tenth episode of Girls und Panzer. It originally aired on December 17th, 2012. Plot The final two shots of the Ooarai vs Pravda semi-final match are shown, wherein the IS-2 hits the Ooarai flag tank, Duck Team, and the snow-covered StuG III hits the Pravda flag tank, a T-34/76. A tense moment passes whilst the smoke clears. The smoking, heavily damaged Type 89B limps into view, miraculously still operational, and the T-34 shows the white flag. Ooarai celebrates their victory, and a shattered Katyusha honourably congratulates Miho on her unexpectedly impressive tactics, even climbing down from Nonna's shoulders to shakes hands face to face. From afar, Shiho Nishizumi expresses displeasure at Miho's apparent lack of Nishizumi-style strength, and Maho Nishizumi subsequently promises to utterly crush Ooarai in the tournament finals. Ooarai resumes Sensha-dō training and tank maintenance. They realise that they will need to find a way to offset Kuromorimine's overwhelming firepower advantage. Monetary donations from the other schools allow them to upgrade some of their existing tanks. The Panzer 38(t) is upgraded to a Jagdpanzer 38 'Hetzer', and the Panzer IV Ausf.F2 is fitted with Schürzen spaced armour and a KwK 40 L/48 gun, upgrading it to the Ausf.H variant. The Porsche Tiger prototype found in Episode 7 completes restoration and is rushed into service under command of students of the automobile club, designated as Leopon Team. A series of video gamers experienced with an online tank simulation game join the Sensha-dō club, having found a Type 3 Chi-Nu tank in a parking lot that was somehow overlooked by the search parties. These newcomers take the callsign of Anteater Team. Miho, Saori, Yukari and Mako attend a flower arrangement exhibition in which Hana Isuzu has participated, finding her arrangement in a tank-shaped vase. At the exhibition, Hana meets Yuri Isuzu, her mother, who admires both her 'powerful' arrangement and the strength she has gained from her participation in Sensha-dō, and reconciles with her daughter, accepting that Ikebana and Sensha-dō can coexist. The night before the finals, Miho addresses the Sensha-dō club for the final time, and puts aside her last attachments to her former school. The Ooarai girls spend the night making final preparations for the match whilst Maho Nishizumi surveys Kuromorimine's formidable Wehrmacht panzer forces. On the day of the finals, Miho is visited by the commanders each of the schools Ooarai has faced so far (with the exception of Anzio Girls High School) to wish her luck for the match. As the contestants gather, Miho wilts before the condescending remarks of Erika Itsumi and the silent yet icily disapproving glare of her sister. However, just after the formalities, she is approached by Koume Akaboshi, the driver of the PzKpw III that plunged into the river in the previous finals, who hasn't forgotten that Miho threw away the match to save her life, and formally gives her thanks. This restores Miho's confidence in her actions. The match begins, and Ooarai moves forward towards a defensively advantageous hill according to plan. Yet they have barely left the starting location when they come under concentrated fire from Kuromorine tanks, who have already closed the distance and ambush the Ooarai formation from a forest using their signature blitzkrieg tactics. Scrambling to regroup amid their first exposure to the essentia of the Nishizumi Style, Ooarai allow the flag tank, Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV, becomes exposed. Erika's Tiger II has a clear shot at the rear of the retreating Panzer IV and takes aim. Meanwhile, Anteater Team, having had little time to familiarise with their tank, are having trouble controlling the transmission, and accidentally send the Chi-Nu into full reverse. Erika fires on the Panzer IV, but at the last moment the reversing Chi-Nu backs into the line of fire, taking the shot in their stead. Kuromorimine thus inflicts the first casualty of the match. Characters Introduced *Satoko Nakajima *Hoshino *Suzuki *Tsuchiya *Nekota (Nicknamed 'Nekonya') *Momoga *Piyotan *Koume Akaboshi Tanks Appearing *SdKfz 138/2 Jagdpanzer 38 'Hetzer' *PzKpfw IV Ausf.H *Type 3 Chi-Nu *PzKpfw VI Ausf.E Tiger I *PzKpfw V Ausf.G Panther *PzKpfw VI Ausf.B Tiger II *SdKfz 162/1 Jagdpanzer IV/70 'Lang' *SdKfz 173 Jagdpanzer V 'Jagdpanther' *SdKfz 184 (Panzerjäger Tiger (P) 'Ferdinand')/'Elefant' *SdKfz 186 (Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf.B) Jagdpanzer VI 'Jagdtiger' Main Events *Ooarai Girls High School wins the match against Pravda Girls High School. *The Panzer 38(t) is upgraded to a Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer and the Panzer IV to a PzKpw IV Ausf.H. *Leopon Team in the Tiger (P) and Anteater Team in the Type 3 Chi-Nu join the Sensha-dō club. *Miho is met by the Sensha-dō commanders of schools that Ooarai has faced in the previous rounds, all of whom come to wish her good luck. *Miho meets with Koume Akaboshi, who thanks her for her heroics almost a year earlier. *The grand final of the 63rd Sensha-dō National High School Tournament begins. *In the midst of a Kuromorimine assault, Anteater Team suffers from transmission problems and is taken out. Trivia *The automobile club express desire to drift their tank, a maneuver they will eventually accomplish in Girls und Panzer der Film. *In the Anzio OVA, it is revealed that Nekonya attempted to speak to Miho Nishizumi before the match against Anzio, but couldn't find the courage, and hence Anteater Team did not join until just prior to the final round. *In the same OVA episode, it is revealed the reason for the Tiger (P) only being ready just in time for the finals was the difficulty in getting it out of the deep lower decks of the ship: The first attempt by the automobile club failed, dropping the chassis, detaching the turret and causing extensive damage to multiple lower decks of the school carrier in the process. *Whilst searching for more Sensha-dō vehicles, Rabbit Team can be seen walking right past the Chi-Nu that is eventually used by Anteater Team. It is possible that they missed it due to distraction caused by an inappropriate-sounding comment made by Aya Oono in that moment. *Upon hearing the proposal to upgrade the Panzer 38(t) to a Hetzer, Yuzu Koyama comments that such an endeavor is "pushing it". This is a reference to how the Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer actually has a wider hull and enhanced suspension compared to the Panzer 38(t), thus a direct upgrade would require extensive mechanical modifications on the chassis. *The formation Anteater Team is also the first moment at which three video gamers have ever met in real life. *The online computer game played by the members of Anteater Team is heavily implied to be the Wargaming MMO 'World of Tanks', a tank combat shooter that engaged in collaborative advertising of the Girls und Panzer franchise. *Upon seeing Hana's flower arrangement, Yuri Isuzu observes that it is no longer the Isuzu family style, but commends it nevertheless. This foreshadows Shiho Nishizumi's eventual acceptance of Miho Nishizumi's style of Sensha-dō as a legitimate approach, despite its differences to the traditional Nishizumi Style. *This is the second of the two times that Hana changes her hairstyle in the anime having here a hair bun to match with the kimono. The first being in Episode 7 where she had a long braid. *Saori Takebe presents a second-class radio operator's amateur license the night before the match much to the surprise of her friends. According to her, she passed her exam after being taught by Mako Reizei, implying that Mako is ironically better at radio communications than she is. *The night before the finals, each Ooarai tank crew is depicted sharing a different style of dinner meal. However, all their dishes involve Katsu. **All Ooarai Team eating Katsu is maybe because they wishing a victory in The Final Match (Katsu can also be mean "Victory"). *Rabbit Team is seen watching the movie "Kelly's Heroes" the night before the finals, specifically the scene in which a M4A3E4 meant to represent M4A1(76)W Sherman attacks a Tiger I from behind in an tight alleyway where the Tiger I is unable to turn its turret around. *The Ooarai tanks are transported to the battlefield by train, in contrast to previous rounds where it is implied that the tanks had to drive. *At the stalls on the day of the finals, several tank models are shown, including those of a M4A4 VC Sherman Firefly, an IS-3, a Type 10 MBT, a __???__please and a Panzerjäger Tiger (P) Ferdinand. *At the finals grounds, there is a photography location containing a Type 97 Chi-Ha Tank. *Assam does not accompany the other St. Gloriana Sensha-dō commanders in visiting Miho. *When visiting Miho, Katyusha refers to herself in third person, and introduces herself as Katyusha-sama, which is probably due to her Napoleon Complex. She also calls Miho "Pirozhki", which is a Russian pastry dish. *In the Anzio OVA, it is revealed that Anchovy, along with a considerable company of students from Anzio Girls High School, intended to visit Miho and support Ooarai during the match. However, the Anzio girls played it safe and arrived early - so early that they threw an impromptu all-night party, tired themselves out, and then slept through the entire finals match. *The Type 3 Chi-Nu suffering transmission problems is a reference to the real life prototype experiencing problems with its engine and transmission that inhibited its advancement into mass production. The almost immediate elimination of the tank is a reference to the fact that the Chi-Nu class would never see actual combat in WWII. *When the commander and vice-commander of each school is asked to represent their school, Momo Kawashima steps forward as the vice-commander representative for Ooarai, not Anzu Kadotani. *Ami Chōno is one of the judges for the finals match. *Even though Erika Itsumi is the commander of her tank, it is her gunner who spots the Ooarai flag tank first. *The ending sequence features Leopon Team in the Porsche Tiger. Category:Episodes